veggietalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Where's God When I'm S-Scared?
Where's God When I'm S-Scared is the first episode of VeggieTales. It was split in half, in the first half Junior Asparagus watched a scary movie on TV about the monster Phil Winkelstein. Then when it's time for Junior to go to bed he is too scared to sleep until Bob the Tomato and Larry The Cucumber come to Junior and tell him that God will always protect you no matter what. Then Larry sings The Water Buffalo Song to separate the two halves. Following the silly song is the veggies portrayal of the Bible story of Daniel In The Lions Den. It was made in 1993 and released on December 21st of that year. Its lesson is handling fear. Story In the first episode of VeggieTales, Bob the Tomato and Larry The Cucumber on the counter-top of a kitchen. Bob reads a letter from Lucy Anderson of Phoenix, Arizona who is scared because she sometimes thinks there are monsters in her closet. Bob then asks her to watch a story about when Junior Asparagus got scared. In the first segment, Tales from the Crisper, Junior Asparagus watches a late-night "Frankencelery" movie and is told by his mom that he needs to go to bed. He asks for a few more minutes but his mom sends him up to bed with a slight reprimand for watching spooky movies that late. As he's lying in bed, afraid, Bob and Larry drop in to help him by singing a song to cheer Junior Asparagus up. They tell Junior that he doesn't need to be afraid because God is watching out for him, and that God is bigger than anything. Junior is even confronted by Frankencelery who is really an actor named Phil Winklestein from Toledo, Ohio and apologizes for intimidating Junior. Junior is convinced and celebrates that "God is Bigger" than anything. Dad Asparagus comes in to his room and they talk about how God takes care of them and how he needs to be more careful about what he watches. Following this segment is the introduction to the first of the "Silly Songs with Larry", The Water Buffalo Song. During the song Archibald Asparagus interfered, cutting the song short. Immediately following, the story of Daniel and the Lion's Den is told. The Narrator introduces the story. King Darius is in his court with his wisemen and he confides that he is confused by a dream and wants help with what it means. The wisemen concede that they cannot help, but that Daniel can. Daniel comes in and helps the King who is very pleased and promotes Daniel. The wisemen become envious and plot to trap Daniel breaking a newly penned law that one may only pray to Darius. The wisemen catch Daniel praying to God and have him thrown into the lions' den. Daniel is scared but an angel comforts him and relaxes the lions. Darius appears the next morning expecting him to have perished, however, Daniel had spent the night eating pizza with his new lion friends. The king decides to create a new law to pray to Daniel's God to replace the old one. The story ends with Daniel and King Darius chaising the wisemen, who have decided to move to Egypt. In the closing countertop sequence, Qwerty gives a scripture (Isaiah 41:10), preceded by What We Have Learned. Bob and Larry then end the episode. Characters * Bob the Tomato * Larry The Cucumber * Junior Asparagus * Phil Winkelstein * Mom Asparagus * Dad Asparagus * Archibald Asparagus * The Scallions * Penelope and Mabel Trivia * There is a VeggieTales poster featuring Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber on Junior's bedroom wall. It is in the corner near the toychest, and can be seen several times in the background. * Look at the left side of Junior's toychest as Larry pops out. You will see a familiar blue, plastic lobster. The lobster does not gain a prominent role until it appears as Larry's buddy in "The Story of Flibber-o-loo" ("Are You My Neighbor?") * According the commentary of the Very Silly Songs! DVD, "God is Bigger" has the same tune as the theme song. * The cactus in the silly song is reused in "The Story of Flibber-o-loo". * This lesson is used again in The League of Incredible Vegetables. Gallery !B,UlCcgBWk~$(KGrHgoH-EUEjlLl0EpmBKrBFSQ(gQ~~_12.jpeg|Original Release (1993) Ep01.jpg|First Rerelease (1998) 220px-VeggieTales.jpg|Final Rerelease (2008) 6575517-M.jpg|Book Category:VeggieTales episodes